Our story, our future, our new life
by CPandJM
Summary: Written by Jillian. Long first chapter, compared to my first chapter in "Changes" - Well enjoy! -Taylor.  It might help if you read "Big Time Surf Taco" before this- it branches off of that. enjoy, as I 100% open up about my feelings for James! -Jillian
1. Chapter 1

Our story, our future, our new life.

It was the week after James had proposed to me. I woke up, feeling tired still, as if I hadn't slept, even though I went to sleep at 10:00 last night. I look at the time. It was 7:00. I sigh and sit up, careful not to wake James, who is still asleep next to me. It was time to get ready for work. I hated my job at the Walmart. It was boring, and I absolutely hate math. Being a cashier? That means I have to do math all day. I look over at my fiancé. The gorgeous James Maslow. He is the sweetest,  
>most amazing guy in the world. (He also looks so adorable in his sleep!) his hair was messed up, and he was snoring quietly. James was my angel. I could almost see a little halo above his head. He flexes his muscly arms in his sleep. When he woke up, I would have to ask how many pounds he could bench press, because he is one strong dude.<br>I go to the bathroom and change into my work clothes, a blue polo and jeans, then go to the kitchen to make breakfast and check my mail. I turn on my iPhone, the same one James got me for my birthday, and tap the email app. I see a new message from my ex-roommate, Taylor. (in this situation, ex isn't a bad thing, but we're both getting married.) the message was asking how I was and gave me some updates on her and Carlos's relationship. (by Carlos I do mean Carlos Pena) they have been good, as usual, they are a happy couple. I reply to her telling her how well me and James are doing (great of course) and that we should get lunch together while both of us are on break. We both get off for break at 3:00, so we could meet at McDonald's at that time. I sign off and make a quick breakfast of toast with butter.  
>As I'm drinking my coffee, I hear movement in the bedroom; James must be getting up, I thought to myself. He soon walked into the kitchen, smiling, wearing his flannel pjs. Now that was a funny sight to see: a 22-year-old guy, wearing a black tank top, and green and blue polka-dot flannel pj bottoms. Adorable. I get up and hug him tight before getting him a cup of coffee and sitting back down to finish my own. I tell him how Taylor and Carlos are doing, and that I would be seeing Taylor later that day. "tell her I said hey! And make sure we get plans to get all four of us together at once! I miss them, even though it's only been about four days since I saw them." he says, smiling. I smile back and say "ok James, I will, and maybe we should talk to the rest of the guys too!" he agrees, and I tell him that I unfortunately have to go to work. I can tell he didn't want me to leave, but he had to be at a photo shoot today, too, so we had no choice. As I'm walking out the door, he follows me. I open the front door, then turn to him. I brush his gorgeous hair out of his face and smile. A quick kiss and I'm out the door. I get in the car and wave to him as I drive away. He waves back then nervously steps back inside as if he didn't want the neighbors to see his pjs. I smile to myself as I drive to work.<br>As I work, I am wishing I could be with James. He wants to bring me to one of his photo shoots or recording sessions, but my job can be more demanding than you would expect. If I skip work once, I'd be fired. Still James promises to being me with him someday. The day goes by in a blur of random people and I soon realize its time for my break. I set off to the office to check out.  
>As I drive down the road, I look forward to seeing Taylor. I pull into the parking lot of McDonalds and get out of my red volkswagen beetle. I see that Taylor's car wasn't here yet, so I decide to go inside and wait for her. When I get inside, I see an unexpected surprise: Kendall and Shannon were here too! I see that Kendall had a serious look on his face as if he had something on his mind, so I don't go over to them. Instead, I listen from behind a plant, and right then, I was wishing I had my tree-hat. (yes I DO have a tree hat! Got a problem?) quietly, I hear Kendall. "Shannon? I have a question for you." my eyes widen and I keep watching. Shannon nods at Kendall and says "ask away!" Kendall smiles and pulls something out of his pocket. "shannon...will you marry me?" she gasps and says "yes! Of course!" I smile to myself and realize that from the corner of my eye, I just saw Taylor's car pull in. "Jill? I know you're behind the plant." I hear Shannon say. Great. I stand up and walk over. "heyyy guys." I say guiltily. I could feel myself blushing. Kendall was trying not to laugh. "how much did you hear?" Shannon asks me, raising an eyebrow. "so...I heard you're getting married? Heh?" I say nervously. "hey, I'm not mad." she says with a laugh. "hey Kendall." I say, waving to Kendall. "hey Jill." he replies. At this point I could see Taylor was on her way in. "hey guys? I Taylor just got here, and I've been actually waiting for her..." I say. "say no more! You go ahead. It's alright." he says. I smiles thankfully and wave goodbye to my fiends. "email me later!"<br>I walk to the door and wave to Taylor. She smiles and waves back. "hey!" she says as she approaches me. "hey dude!" I reply. "let's go order." we walk over to the counter and order some burgers. "so what's new?" I ask her as we're getting out sodas. "well I'm really happy with Carlos. You?" she replies. "same. James is awesome. I cant wait for our wedding." I tell her. We pick up our burgers and go to a table. I see that Kendall and Shannon are not far away. Taylor and I chat for awhile about our plans for the wedding then I realize that my break is almost over. "hey! Look! It's Kendall and Shannon!" I say pointing to their table. "oh yeah! Let's go say hi!" she says, getting up. We walk over and Kendall smiles at us. "hey! what's up guys?" Taylor asks. "oh, not much..." he says "except...were getting married!" Taylor gasps and congratulates them, leaning over to hug both. "wow guys! Finally, huh?" she says. "haha yeah, I finally got up the guts." Kendall replies. I smile, then realize that my break would be over soon. I had to get back to work. "guys, i really gotta go!" I say frantically. "oh ok! Let's go then." Taylor replies. "my breaks almost over too." so we walk out the door and get in the car. I drive back to work, missing James. The rest of the day drags by, and I long to go home. After I am released, I head home. As I pull in the driveway, I see that James is already home. I smile to myself and walk in. He's sitting on the couch watching his own show on nickelodeon (go figure, huh?). I sit next to him and hug him, I was so happy to see him. We talk about our day and how we wish we could spend more time together, when he tells me that we were going on a vacation to Hawaii. "Whoa! Seriously? How can you get enough time off?" I exclaim. "well, I get two weeks off every year, and they are going to be here...in two weeks!" he tells me with an amazing smile. He absolutely shocked me. I of course, had no idea this would happen. Hawaii was one of the most romantic places in the world. I couldn't wait. The most amazing place with the most amazing guy, that meant an amazing experience. I now realize that I hadn't spoken in about a minute and he was waiting for a comment. All I do is embrace him in a huge hug and don't let go. My feelings for him are to strong to express through words. He understood that, and hugged me back. We stayed like that for who knows how long, and I then realize, awhile later that I had just woken up. We had fallen asleep like that, in a strong, powerful, hug.  
>The next week went quick. The same routine and such continued every day. Get up, go to work, go home, go to sleep, repeat. Then it was two days before we were to leave for Hawaii. My excitement was building every day. All I wanted was to spend time with the most amazing fiancé in the world. With our work, we were hardly ever home at the same time, except for breakfast, dinner, and at night. This next couple of weeks, we would be able to spend every minute together.<br>As I pack my bags, I remember that I have family in Hawaii. Maybe James and I could visit them. I hadn't seen them in awhile, but, I did keep in touch with them on our emails. It would be the first time they would meet James. As I'm thinking, I realize that he was standing behind me. I jump with surprise and turn around, smiling. What I needed now was revenge, and I knew the perfect way to get it! Innocently, I lean in, pretending to be about to hug him, then at the last second, I start tickling him. I knew that he was very ticklish at his sides, just below his rib cage. As I tickle him, he starts cracking up and trying to get me to stop. "that's what ya get for sneaking up on me!" I say, laughing. "haha! Stop! Haha please! Stop!" he was laughing adorably and I didn't want him to stop. He had the sweetest laugh and it was music to my ears, but of corse, I had respect for him, so I stop. He relaxes, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. I laugh at him, in a flirty way. We smile at each other, an understanding smile that said "I miss you" and that we just wanted time to ourselves. We continue packing for vacation and just talk. I tell him about my family in Hawaii, and that they would want to meet him. He of corse, was psyched by the idea; he always wanted to meet my family. My family loved him. Who wouldn't love a sweet, caring, and very attractive guy? When we went to Hawaii, we would see my family.  
>As I bring the duffel bags and suitcases to the front door, I know to look forward to our vacation. It was time to go to sleep. We were to leave tomorrow morning. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, James and I woke up at 7:00am. I can't stand having to get up before 10:00, but hey, we're going to Hawaii! I can sleep as late as I want there. We eat breakfast and drink our morning coffee before taking showers and getting dressed. Then we finish getting ready and put all our belongs in the car. Then, we are off. We listen to Elevate in he car on the way (of course! Who can resist that amazing cd?) and James and I sang along, which was really fun, and cool. I love James's voice, it's different from other guys.  
>As we pull into the airport, I get excited; this was really happening! We were really going to hawaii! We pull our belongings out of the trunk of the car and start walking to the airport. When we get inside we sit in benches with our stuff next to us and wait for our plane to be loaded. I see our plane on the big lit up sign telling us to board, so we get up and walk to the gates. I show the lady our tickets, and we continue on. We hold hands as we climb onto the plane; I didn't want to lose him. We put our bags on the rack and take our seats. Now, all we could do was wait for the plane to lift off.<br>As we flew to Hawaii, James and I talked about everything. We talked about work and Big Time Rush and their new movie. We talked about out dreams and how we wish we could spend more time together. We talked so much, in fact, that we soon were in Hawaii preparing to land. "everyone be sure to buckle up! We are going to begin our decent" said the pilot over the loud speaker. I grab James's hand and squeeze it tight. We were there.  
>We step off the plane with our bags in hand and walk into the Hawaiian airport. It was warm here, even warmer than Los Angeles. We order a taxi, instead of a limo, because James wanted a break from all of the luxury of being famous. He wanted to feel normal for once, and a limo would just draw attention to him.<br>We got in the cab and asked the driver to bring us to our hotel; "The Hotel Honolulu." We are tired after the flight, and all we want is to relax at our suite. We pull into the hotel parking lot and pay the cab driver: a young man, a little older than James. We bring our luggage into the lobby, and get our key card. Then we get in the elevator and ride up to the top floor suite. As the elevator opens, we step into a small hallway with only one door. I look at James who is smiling, and I raise my eyebrows. I step forward and insert the room key into the one and only door of the hallway, and it clicks open. I step into a huge suite about the size of a large apartment or a small house with one floor. I look at James again and he is grinning at me with a glance that says "hey, we can still have SOME luxury, right?" I roll my eyes and shake my head with a smile, and set my suitcase down next to the king size bed in the next room. James had gotten us a penthouse. I see that he is standing next to one of the huge windows that covers an entire wall of the room. I walk over to him and he puts his arm around me. I look out the window and see a beautiful hawaiian sunrise over a beautiful Hawaiian beach. It is the most amazing sight ever.  
>We stand here for a very long time, but then, of course my stomach growls loud enough for James to hear. He laughs in a flirty way and walks me into the kitchen nearby. He pulls out a chair for me and I sit down. He then finds a menu and picks up the phone to call room service. He orders a breakfast of Chinese food and sparkling cider (weird meal but let's go with it!). Sitting at the table, we wait for our room service and talk some more. We laugh at memories including one from a few months ago when everyone went to surf taco without Taylor, the same night he preposed to me. Before we know it, room service is here. We eat our odd breakfast and then go to the couch to watch some tv. Even though it is morning here, it would be almost noon in LA, so we are tired.<br>We relax for a couple hours on the couch watching random tv shows, then we decide we need to go to sleep. We get our pajamas on, then go to our room. We are both exhausted, even though it is only 9:00 because in LA it would be an hour or so later. We lay in bed, his arms around my waist, and we fall asleep in a wonderful hug that I wish could never end. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning to the sound of someone using the phone in the other room. I sit up and realize that it must be James, because he is no longer next to me. I get up and walk to the next room to find James on the phone.  
>"hello. Room service? Yeah I was wondering if I could order a breakfast buffet for two? Yeah. Cranberry juice. Thanks! Bye."<br>I walk in and sneak up behind James with my super ninja silent skills. As he hangs up the phone, I tap him on the shoulder (which is actually about the equal hight of my head) and he basically flips.  
>"wahh! Oh...haha hey. I didn't hear you get up." he says, blushing.<br>"yeah, I just got up. How'd you sleep?" I ask.  
>"pretty well. I just got up about ten minutes ago." he replies.<br>I hug him tightly and stand there, once again, not wanting the moment to end. James is the most amazing guy in the world. I must be the luckiest girl alive because he chose me.  
>"James...why did you pick me of all people to marry. I'm not famous, and you have so many other fans like me." I say.<br>"are you really doubting yourself?" he asks "you are an amazing girl. You stood out to me, and the second I saw you, I knew you were the one for me."  
>"that means so much to me James. Theres no one else in the world like you. I am so lucky." I reply.<br>I remember now, the way we met. It was at a BTR concert during a meet and greet. I waited anxiously in line to meet the guys, and finally, i was at the front. They were even more stunning in person than I've ever seen on tv. I smiled and walked forward, introducing myself to them with a newfound confidence that I didn't know I had.  
>"hey guys! I'm Jillian and no matter what anyone else says I am your biggest fan." I said, with a big smile.<br>"well, aren't you confident! I like that in a girl." James said, grinning and raising his right eyebrow.  
>"that's what I was going for!" I said, winking.<br>He laughs, then continues. "so how's life for you right now?"  
>"hmm...I don't know. It's not like I'm talking to James Maslow or anything, because if I was? It would be the best day of my life." I say, totally winning it over.<br>He laughs again. "you're pretty funny! You know, I think we should get to know each other better. Will you text me?" he asks, writing down his phone number.  
>"sure, as long as you give me an autograph, too." I say, grinning and raising an eyebrow.<br>"haha of course. Hang on." he says, writing a note on a picture of himself, then handing it to me. "I'll talk to you soon, and just letting you know, I don't give out my number to just anyone. Please don't give it out. Ok?" he says.  
>" of course. You have my word. I respect you James. Don't worry." I say. He smiles at me and waves, then I had to go. I was out of time, but I had James Maslow's phone number! As I walk away, I read the note James wrote:<br>Jillian,  
>You seem like a really cool rusher, and it would be really cool to get to know you more. I appreciate our real fans, and we wouldn't be anywhere without them. Thank you. Talk to you soon!<br>Xoxo, James Maslow (autograph)  
>After going home I had texted him and we became close fast. We went on a few dates and I got to hang out with the rest of the guys. I introduced Carlos and Taylor, and Kendall and shannon. Thanks to my one shot at confidence, three of the guys were getting married.<p>

Remembering the happy time, i smile.  
>"what are you smiling about?" he asks.<br>"just remembering the way we met." I reply.  
>"you know, you really did stand out that day. I am really happy I noticed you." he said.<br>"I believe you." I reply with a smile. Then, I lean my head on his chest. He is almost half a foot taller than me. We stand there in each other's arms until room service shows up, then we walk to the door and let the guy with the cart deliver the food. He rolls in a big cart with all kinds of breakfast food on it, and some cranberry juice, my favorite. James and I eat our breakfast and talk about our plans for the day. It's our first real day in Hawaii, so of course we want to spend it at the beach.  
>After eating breakfast, we pack up some stuff for the beach including a towel, a picnic basket, an umbrella, and sunscreen, of course. James somehow managed to bring his surf board with him, so he wanted to bring that too. We both get changed into our beach attire. He is wearing navy blue swim trunks, showing off his toned abs. I wear my red halter-style bikini and a cute blue, strapless cover-up dress, and a sunhat, along with my favorite shades.<br>James and I head down to the beach at around 11:00, and set up our stuff. This would be the best beach day, ever, and I really look forward to it.

Here's chapter three! Hope you like it. It's ready to be posted. Talk to ya in the morning. I guess you weren't home today or something...Lol  
>Ttyl! <p>


End file.
